Ever see it another way?
by Egyptian Princess of 1290 bc
Summary: while tempe's and booths relationship heats up, tempe finds out a secret hidden from her past, one that will change her life forever. picks up right after two bodies in a lab. BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS PLS R&R! CH20 UP! DONE!
1. just talk

Ok this is my first bones fic ever, so please tell me if I have a future in this category, I'm not sure of the name, but it was the episode from 3-15-06, the one where she gets kidnapped, I forgot to check the title, how horrible of me, well I just wasn't happy with the ending. So I made my own.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to fox.

* * *

Dr. Temperance Brennan walked back in Booth's room in the hospital; she carefully tucked her cell phone back in her pocket and walked up in front of the TV Booth was watching.

"I decided to reschedule. My head still hurts." She lied smiling at her partner and friend.

"Wanna watch TV?" Booth asked as Bones made her way back to the chair she had only occupied moments ago. Bones sat down and rested her head on her arm which rested on the bed.

"Bones?" Booth mumbled feeling a pain run through his shoulder. Temperance moved her arm away from him and continued to watch TV.

"Where ever there is a man getting beat up by a cop, I'll be there." A man on the TV spoke. Bones looked to her side and locked eyes with Booth, the look he had was so sincere she knew at that moment she couldn't hide her feeling for him, she had to admit to herself how she really felt about this man.

"Thank you." Bones whispered.

"For what?" Booth asked looking her in the eyes, confusion written all over his face.

"For saving my life." She said a little louder for him to hear.

"It was nothing; I would have felt horrible if something ever happened to you."

"Why?" she asked confused.

"You still owe me a dance without any interruptions." He joked.

"What are you talking about?" she asked not sure what he meant.

"I want a dance from you, without any phone calls." He said hoping to jog her memory of when they had been dancing in her living room.

Bones gave a small smile at how they had both been "rocking out?" was that the term? She had heard Angela use it once or twice before, but wasn't sure if she was using it right.

Bones looked back to the TV and watched as the man was now kissing a young woman passionately. Lowering her head, bones could feel a smile blush make her way across her cheeks.

A low ring could be heard and she was pulled out of her thoughts at Booth's voice. "Bones, you phone is ringing."

She dug in her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. "Brennan." She stated simply as all ways, one of the simple things Booth come to love about her. He didn't know why, but something told him he needed to stop playing around and just tell her how he felt. A small smile crept along his face as he thought about how she had reacted when he told her he was going to stay with her over night and sleep on the couch.

"That was Angela; she said Parker and her should be here within the next 20 minutes." Bones informed him after she had hung up, pulling him out of his thoughts.

It had been Bones idea to have Parker come and visit his dad in the hospital. She had said that when her mom had gotten really sick and was in the hospital, when she was just 6, she had begged her dad to let her see her mom, but her dad had said 'no'. She continued to talk about how seeing her mom would make her feel better, then just waiting for her, eventually when her mom came home she spent hours on end with her. It had been one of the few things she spoke about her parents so Booth was given no choice, but to let his son come and visit him.

20 minutes later, as planned, Angela and Parker walked through his door. Booth was lucky to have Angela a good friend of Bones; otherwise he wouldn't be looking at his son right now. His ex-girlfriend and the mother of Parker didn't even want him to see his son, but luckily Angela talked her into letting her bring him here.

"Are you ok daddy?" the young boy whispered.

"Yeah, buddy, I'm fine." Booth answered trying to sit up and placed his hand on his son's head. Parker smiled and looked to Bones.

"Hi, again." He spoke up and smiled.

"Hi, how are you?" she asked looking at how strong the kid was, had she'd been his age and Booth been her dad she'd be in hysterics at how much pain he was in.

"I'm fine, you?" he asked keeping the politeness his father had instilled in his head.

"I'm fine."

An hour later Angela walked out of the hospital door with Parkers hand in hers, he was given strict orders to go to sleep when he got home, seeing as how it was almost 9:00 on a school night.

"Well I better get going." Bones said getting up from her chair and started towards the door as well.

"Thank you." Booth said never loosing eye contact with her,

"For what?" she asked not seeing what he meant.

"For talking Angela into talking Parkers mom into letting him come, I hardly ever see him anymore." Booth said smiling at her.

"It was nothing; I would have wanted the same thing too." She said and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Booth called before she left. Bones turned around and looked him in the face.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Before you go, can you hand me that pudding?" he asked pointing to a butterscotch pudding cup 5 inches out of reach from him.

Bones smiled, walked over to him and handed him the cup. Her skin brushed against his and instead of taking the pudding, Booth instead took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on it. After that he gave her arm a slight tug and pulled her closer, gently kissing her lips.

Bones pulled away and looked Booth in the eyes, confusion disrupted her thinking, did they just kiss? She thought.

* * *

Well I really don't think that was one of my best, but I felt the story needed a better ending then what they gave us. If you like it great if not then I'll probably get rid of it. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks. 


	2. more pudding

Bright and early the next morning, around 7:30, Bones crawled out of her bed and walked into the kitchen, being extra careful just incase her little friend left her anymore explosive surprises.

Wearing a pair of red pajama pants and a grey spaghetti strapped t-shirt; she made her way out of the messy kitchen, almost near being clean from the clean up guys who worked with the FBI, with a glass of water in hand. As she approached the stereo she got ready to play her normal classical music for the morning.

Once her finger hit the 'play' button, loud rock and roll music began to blast from the speakers. Temperance looked around the living room and saw she was alone for the time being and realized she had another 2 hours before the clean up crew would finish up the mess.

Placing the glass on the nearby coffee table, she turned around and began to dance to the music playing, silently laughing at the fun she was having, fun Booth had brought her into.

"Booth." She thought and began to remember the night before. "Had she really kissed him? Had he really kissed her?" she wasn't sure, but knew that she wouldn't feel better until she made sure he was alright. Tempe turned around and walked back into her room then into the bathroom to shower, all the while listening to the music that played in the background.

Tempe's shower was cut short by the phone ringing. She jumped out, wrapped a towel around her body and ran over to the phone sitting at her bed side.

"Brennan." She answered flatly sitting on the edge of her messy bed.

"Hi sweetie, how you doing?" a perky female voice called from the other end.

"I'm fine Ange how about you?" Tempe asked smiling slightly at how her friend never managed to miss a morning at calling her.

"I'm doing ok. Are you coming into work today?" Angela asked, "Because I think Booth said something about wanting to see you."

"He did?" Tempe asked confused.

"Yeah, but he may want to keep you from work. Just because the guy's gone, doesn't mean your life still isn't in danger." Angela explained.

"I know, look I don't think I will be coming in, I think I'm going to see how Booth is doing. If I do show up it will be later." Tempe said and got ready to hang the phone up.

"What? You've hardly ever missed a day of work." Angela said confusion in her voice now.

"I know, but one of our co-workers is in the hospital and it's partly my fault." Tempe explained feeling guilty.

"We work with him, ok that much I get, but how is this YOUR fault?"

"It's my house; I should have gotten the drinks, not him." She explained trying to hold back the tears that wanted to leak out.

"Well, I better go, Jimmy is calling for me." Angela said, her statement soon followed by the cry's of a dog. She was dog sitting for her boyfriend, until he got back from a business trip, and right now that dog needed a walk.

"Alright, I'll call you later." Tempe said and hung up the phone, and then got dressed and ready to visit Booth in the hospital, though part of her was scared to see him face-to-face after the night before.

At 10 o'clock Tempe walked through the hospital doors and to the elevator. Entering it she looked to her black bag that hung from her arm and saw that the butterscotch puddings were still in there.

The elevator doors opened to the 5th floor and Tempe stepped out and walked down the hall and to the left as she entered room 503, Booth's room.

"Bones? What are you doing here?" Booth asked getting in a better seating position to look at her, then turned off the TV.

"I came to see you and make sure you were ok." she answered looking at him oddly, and began to take the four little cups of pudding out of her purse and placed it on his little table.

"Where did this come from?" Booth asked as he picked one up and looked it over.

"This morning after Angela's usual call, I got a phone call from Parker, he wanted me to stop by and pick up a few things from him before he went to school." Tempe explained as she continued to look in her purse. "This too." She said as she pulled out a hand made card that read 'get well soon, daddy' in writing that could easily be seen was written by a six or seven year old.

"Thanks Bones for getting this from him." Booth said as he read the card and opened up one of the puddings.

"It was fine with me, he really cares about you and I felt it was the least I could do." She said taking her seat next to him, the same place it was the night before.

"Aren't you going to work?" Booth asked her as she made her way to his side.

"No, not today." She said as if I was a normal day thing.

"Why not?" he asked wondering if her head was 'hurting' still.

"I wanted to keep you company, besides I've got nothing to do there except sit around and wander through a few old files and I can do that anytime." She answered, never once making eye contact with him.

Booth nodded and smiled while eating the pudding his son had sent him. 'Just tell her you're sorry.' The voice in his head yelled. 'Why?' another one asked. 'Because you kissed her last night.' This had been a constant battle, he had lost sleep the night before, he couldn't believe he had kissed her and now he felt he had to apologize because she didn't expect it, hell he didn't expect it.

"So how have you been doing?" Tempe asked interrupting his thoughts.

"Well so far I've been ok; I should be out of here by the end of the week." He replied looking to her and smiled as their eyes met. "What about you, you been alright?"

"Yeah, I've been fine." She said turning away from him.

Booth stared at her and a sudden want to kiss her again, only longer this time, rushed through him. 'I'm in trouble.' He thought as he watched her lick her lips. Tempe turned around to smile at him and he smiled back. That had to be at least the third odd look today.

Tempe looked over to Booth and smiled, she was happy her co-worker wasn't dead; she didn't know what she would do without him. As she smiled at him she began to remember how she felt when the bomb had went off in the house. Her heart had froze at the thought of Booth being hurt, if worse, dead. Luckily she had quick thinking and had grabbed a blanket to take out the fire on his chest.

After she saw he was going to be ok for the moment, Tempe had gotten off of the ground and called an ambulance to come and get him to the nearest hospital, but she'd never forget the way he looked up at her while he was being taken away, a simple look that spoke all the words she wanted to hear, just never knew she could. 'I love you.'

As Temperance and Seeley stood staring at one another neither of them knew the other was thinking the same thing about each other, they were more than co-workers, more than friends, they seemed to have a lot more going for them, if only one would stop being stubborn, they could see that, however the thought of them kissing the night before brought all kinds of new feelings to the surface.

* * *

ok becasue i got so many reviews i decided to continue, if you like it and want more please let me know and i'll get started asap. if you really want me to update soon, um...ideas would be nice, something oyu would like to see, as i said this is my first bones fic. thanks to all of you who have reviewed, i love you guys.


	3. the truth

Ok first off I'd like to thank you guys for your support, I love hearing from you peps, pls keep the reviews coming it inspires me, I'd like to thank Anonymous for the idea, I was stumped until now. This was only supposed to be a one-shot, but because I got so many reviews I had to add more right? Of course, well as you read on I've made this story a little different, I hope you like it, here's where it gets scary.

* * *

The sun shone through Bones' room, it had already been a week since Booth was admitted to the hospital and know he was home resting. Because she felt guilty, Bones had gone to see him everyday and help him out with anything he needed, before and after work. Though being the strong man he was, he told her he was fine and did it for himself.

Crawling out of bed, Bones made her way to the shower, then to the closet to change. Once finished she walked to the front door with her stuff for work. Upon opening the door, she barely missed being hit by a fist that came down.

"Oh, sorry, Bones didn't know you were getting ready to leave." Booth said smiling at her, putting his left hand down and to his side, his right hand carrying a Starbucks tray with two frapachinos sitting in it.

"Here I got this for you," Booth said again handing her the Carmel one.

"Thanks." Bones said taking it. "What are you doing here?" She asked looking at him oddly.

"I go back to work today, Bones." He said and turned to walk towards his car. "I thought I'd give you a ride to your work."

"Why?" Bones asked confused, closing the door behind her and followed Booth to his car.

"I wanted to talk to you." He said smiling at her.

"Oh? About what?" she asked wondering what could be so important he had to talk to her about.

"A case." He said plainly as they both entered his black SUV.

"I'm all ears." Bones said buckling up her seatbelt.

"Ok," Booth started out. "I was looking over the file of your family, the one you gave me a while ago, while I was in the hospital."

"What?" Bones asked she couldn't believe he spent his recovery time trying to look over files she gave him. "Booth you were supposed to be resting not checking up on my family I gave that to you to do in your spare time." She started to say, but was cut off.

"Bones this is important." He said looking to her as they came to a stoplight. "I had plenty of spare time first off." He said giving her a sincere look. What was it about her that made him want to kiss every inch of her?

"What is it?" Bones asked, fear rose in her as she saw the seriousness in his eyes.

"Bones, you have a twin." The words hit her like a slap to the face.

* * *

Yeah I know short, sorry, but didn't want to write much if you didn't like the idea. So tell me what you think and if you like it I'll continue it, if not I'll come up with another problem, so please review and let me know what you think. 


	4. the case and the witness

Ok, here is the next chapter, now I've only been to D.C. once and I don't know a lot about the place so if anything here is wrong, sorry, but I really don't know that much about the place. Pls R&R. i know the story plot had changed alot from when i first started out, but that's only because i had a great idea, i promise booth xbones though, lot's of romance. so please let me know what you think and if i should continue.

* * *

"A what?" Tempe asked looking him in the eyes; she could not believe what he just said.

"A twin, you know a sister who shares the same looks, the same birthday, the same everything with you." Booth said turning into the parking lot of the museum.

"I know what you mean, but how do you know this? I didn't even know I had one." Tempe said holding her head in her hands, confused as ever.

"as I was looking through your file I came across your birth certificate, taped to the back of it was that of another child, I thought maybe it was a copy of your, but it was real then I saw the name 'Patience Brennan'." Booth explained following Tempe up to the main entrance of the large building.

"How could I grow up not remembering her though?" she asked as they entered the elevator to the lab.

"I don't know, but I'll look into it for you." Booth said as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened.

"thanks." Tempe said as they got out of the elevator and started to get to work, "just don't tell anyone."

"Not a soul."

"What do we got today Ange?" Tempe asked walking over to the main area where a body, only bones now, lay.

"It seems to be a female around the age of six or seven." Angela replied looking down at her paper drawing the face while Zach and Hodgins looked at the bone fragment.

"Where did the body come from?" Booth asked looking at the same child's remains.

"The FBI, they sent it over and then some woman stopped by, she said the FBI directed her here, apparently she was the one who called them." Zach answered running about from the remains to the screen.

"Is she still here?" Booth asked looking Zach.

"yeah, she's in the lounge back there, Dr. Goodman thought you'd like to asked her a few questions." Angels said pointing behind her, never once taking her eyes off of her work.

"I'll be back." Booth said to Tempe as he took off towards the lounge.

"Hi, I'm agent Seeley Booth from the FBI," Booth introduced himself and showed a young woman his badge. "I'd like to ask you a few questions, ms?"

"Dr. Patience Moore." The young woman said taking his hand and meeting his eyes. Her eyes were a lovely shade of green and her hair was so dark it was almost black. Her fair skin and shape of the face reminded Booth of someone he knew, but didn't know who.

"Dr. Moore," Booth began, but was cut off by the young woman.

"Please call me Patience." She said as they both sat down across from one another.

"Patience, what kind of doctor are you?"

"I'm a pediatrician." She said faking a smile to cover up her tears.

"Where did you find the body?"

"Outside my work, I was going home late last night and noticed something the birds had been picking at, it was near my car, so I went to see what it was. I found the corpse there, it was torn up and badly decomposed." She explained beginning to cry again.

"Where do you work?"

"St. John's hospital."

"Were you the only one there?"

"Yes, I was alone."

"What happened then?"

"I got in the car and called the police, the next thing I know the cops and FBI are everywhere, they picked up the body after taking a lot of pictures then told me to come down here today for some questioning."

"Do you know who the person is?" Booth asked trying to be as sympathetic as possible.

"Yes, it's one of my patients, her name is Nicole Pulaski. I was supposed to see her last week, but she never showed up and her mother never called."

"Is it unusual for Nicole not to show up?"

"Yes, she has a heart disease and requires weekly treatment."

"How old is she?"

"Six."

"How do you know it was her?"

"By this." Patience said pulling out a gold bracelet and handed it to Booth, the name Nicole was engraved on the inside. "She always wore it and it was on the wrist of the corpse."

"Ok, that's all I have to ask for know, just stay close, don't leave town." Booth said walking out of the room.

"I won't I still have patients to see." She whispered and walked out of the building to the outside world.

"What did you find out?" Tempe asked while studying a bone fragment.

"It's a little girl, Nicole Pulaski, age six, and had heart problems that required weekly attention."

"She was so young." Angela whispered and everyone looked at her, remembering the last time they had dealt with a child how emotional Angela had gotten.

"You ok, Ange?" Tempe asked looking her friend in the eyes.

"I'm fine." She lied and looked back to the remains. Then up to Tempe and Booth, Tempe stood there resting the back of her head against Booth's chest as he held her back to him, his hands resting on her shoulders. For that brief moment in time Angela forgot about the case at hand and started to focus on how to get the two stubborn people together. It would be a challenge, but she was up for it.


	5. sid's place

hi everybody, ok here is my next chapter, now this maybe my last one because nobody's reviewing anymore and i don't think anyone likes where this is going, so if you want me to continue please review and let me know. your reviews give me confidence and make me feel good. so please if anybody out there is reading please review, thanks. and thanks to those who have reviewed you all rock.

* * *

It was later that night when everyone decided to join up and meet at Sid's for an after work drink. Booth sat at the bar looking down at a file when Tempe came walking up to him.

"How's Angela?" he asked remembering the last time he had seen her she was crying.

"She locked herself in the bathroom, she wants to be alone. These child cases have a really bad affect on her." Tempe said sitting down then looking over to Sid and giving him a smile, he smiled back then brought her a beer.

"Thanks Sid." She said and took a drink; Sid only smiled back then looked to Zach and Hodgins in the corner arguing over body parts, and not the usual ones guys normally argue over.

"Do you think you can handle them, I don't want any talk of dead people in here?" Sid said to Booth then turned and left. Booth only looked back to the two guys and smiled, those two could be unbelievable at times.

"So, what did this doctor Moore have to say about little Nicole?" Tempe asked making eye contact with Booth.

"Just that she was her doctor and she really liked her." he answered her.

"So what is that there?" she asked looking to the manila folder at his side.

"Your file on your parents, I wanted to show it to you." Booth answered and got ready to open it when Hodgins' voice called out.

"Angela are you ok?" upon hearing his voice Tempe got up and walked over to her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked her friend.

"I'm going home, I just need to relax. Chris is getting back tomorrow and I still have to take care of Jimmy." Angela answered then hugged her friend and walked out of the bar.

"Feel better!" Booth called out.

"Thanks!" Angela called back. As she walked to her car she began to smile, yeah, the case had been rough for her and yeah her boyfriend Chris was due back tomorrow, but the only reason she was leaving was to get Booth and Tempe together and knowing she was Tempe's only way home, her friend would have to get a ride with her FBI 'friend'. Angela got into her car smiling to herself; sometimes she could be so clever.

"So you want to see what I found?" Booth asked Tempe once she got back to his side. Tempe rested her elbows on the bar and rested her head in her hands. "Something wrong?" he asked confused at her sudden change of mood.

"Yeah, Angela was my ride home." She answered looking up at him, complete wonder in her eyes.

"If you want I can give you a ride." Booth offered.

"Really? That would be great thanks." She said and then met his eyes to show she was listening to whatever he was about to tell her.

"Ok this is what I found--" Booth began, but was cut off by Jack and Zach.

"Bye doc, we'll see you tomorrow." Hodgins called as he walked out with Zach waving his farewell.

"Bye, guys." Tempe called over then looked back to Booth. "You were saying?"

"Right," he said then looked around to make sure nothing else was going to distract them. "What I found was this picture." He said pulling out a photo of two babies lying in a woman's arms, a male, around the woman's age, and a young boy being held up by the father's arms, each one of them smiling at the camera.

"Ok that woman," Tempe said pointing to the lady holding the babies and sitting in a hospital bed. "That's my mother, that man is my father and that kid right there is my brother." She continued, pointing to every person she said.

"So who are these two kids?" Booth asked sarcastically.

"Well ones me and the other must be my twin." Tempe answered not picking up on it.

"Really?" he said smiling at her, she looked him in the eyes and gave him a look, she understood what he was doing. "Well here are the two birth certificates." He said smiling and handed them to her.

"You can see where the papers where taped together." She said studying the two papers closely. "Is this all you found?"

"So far, I haven't even gone through the whole thing yet, but I'll get on it." He answered seriously.

"Thanks, and I'll help you with this case as much as possible." She said smiling at him. Ever since the kiss they shared in the hospital they had acted like it didn't even happen, but as they stared into the other eyes they knew what was happening between them was real.

"Sorry to tell you this, but the bar is closing." Sid's voice interrupted them. They both got up, Booth paid for the drinks they had, and they both walked out of the bar and to Booth's SUV.

Out in the parking lot Booth looked Tempe in the eyes and smiled at how blue they were, he ran his hand through her light brown hair and smiled. Looking back into his brown eyes, Tempe smiled and placed her hand over Booth's left, the same that ran over her cheek and into her hair.

Smiling at one another, they both knew they couldn't fight the need inside them. _'It's only a kiss, what harm can it do?_' Tempe asked herself. _'A lot if it means something'_ she answered her self. _'Great know your talking to your self.'_ She held back a laugh and leaned up towards  
Booth's lips.

'_Kiss her, you know you want to.'_ Booth thought while staring into Tempe's eyes. _'What if she gets mad?_' he asked. _'Then you apologize, she didn't get mad in the hospital though.'_ Booth smiled at the thought of there kiss then, he had been subtle about it and it was really something done on an impulse, but Booth figured what the hell, and leaned down to kiss Tempe.

Slowly their lips met and once they brushed against another they deepened the kiss. Slowly their mouth's fitted around the others and Booth was the first to take it further, slowly and subtlety his tongue begged entrance into her mouth. Feeling the need to have to the kiss deepened, Tempe opened her mouth and felt her knees go weak as his tongue entered her mouth.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Tempe held onto Booth and ran her fingers through his hair. Booth held onto Tempe's waist with his right hand as his left made its way to the back of her head and pulled her closer.

Feeling the need to breathe they pulled apart and took a deep breath. Resting her forehead against Booth's, Tempe felt her lips tingle at the pleasure that was just bestowed upon them. She smiled as she stood in Booth's arms and hugged him tightly.

Booth's hand went to Tempe's chin and he lifted her head to where they could see one another again, _I would do anything for this woman, _he thought and stared at her, placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

_I would do anything for this man_, Tempe thought as Booth's lips came down for a quick kiss. He then held her by the hand and walked with her the remaining way to his car, opening the door for her, Booth smiled at her, never once loosing eye contact until she was safely in.


	6. the clues come together

Early the next morning Tempe woke up to her house phone ringing and picked it up to hear Angela's voice on the other end.

"Morning sweetie." Angela said happily from the other end.

"morning." Tempe said just now waking up and seeing the clock that read 8:00.

"Glad to hear you got home, I forgot I was your ride last night." She lied.

"It's ok I got a ride home from Booth." Tempe replied, but knew Angela must have known that.

"Oh really, well how did that go?"

"Normal, why? Did you expect something to happen?" Tempe asked hinting at something Angela knew.

"No, why on earth would I want that?" Angela said hiding the truth in her voice. But soon Angela had heard all she needed to when she heard a little private conversation from the other end.

"Oh, you're up, good I brought you some coffee and a beagle for breakfast." A male voice said.

"When did you leave?" Tempe asked looking at Booth from her sitting position on her bed.

"About an hour ago I had to get a change of clothes for work today." He answered.

"Ok, um…I should be ready in a few minutes."

"Take your time." Booth said smiling and then walked out of her room and to the living room.

"Oh my god!" Angela all, but screamed, "you slept with him!" she continued to cry.

"WHAT!" Tempe asked shocked at what she had just heard.

"You slept with him." Angela repeated.

"No I didn't."

"Then what is he doing there?"

"He spent the night on my couch Ange; it was too late for him to drive home last night." Tempe explained crawling out of her bed and walked over to the bathroom to shower.

"You lie so horribly." Angela said.

"Honestly, look I have to shower I'll talk to you later." Tempe said turning the water on.

"Alright I'll see you at work. Bye." Angela said and then hung up.

After her shower, Tempe walked into her closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a black spaghetti strapped top. Once she was changed, Tempe walked out of her room to see Booth smiling at her. Smiling back she walked into the kitchen grabbed her breakfast and left to work with Booth.

A few minutes later they arrived at the Jeffersonian museum and soon the lab.

"Hey you guys." Angela greeted them, her smile dropping at the distance that still remained between the two, something happened, but not worth being excited as she was.

"Morning, Angela." Booth said.

"Morning, Ange." Tempe said looking her in the eyes, a look that said, 'I told you so.'

"Excuse me, Agent Booth." A female voice called from behind Booth and Tempe. They both turned around, Angela's gaze soon followed. A young woman in her mid-twenties walked up to Booth, her black hair fell over her shoulders and her green eyes begged for attention.

"Yes, Dr. Moore?" Booth asked looking at her, wondering why she was here at the lab.

"I have to talk to you." She said approaching him, but looked over to Tempe, her gaze locked on her as if she were some species from another planet. "hello." She said to Tempe.

"hello." Tempe offered and then turned around when her name was being called.

"Dr. Brennan we found something!" Zach yelled over to her.

"Coming Zach." She said then took off running, Angela soon followed after, but not before passing Booth the sketch pad she carried.

"Please come this way." Booth said directing her towards the lounge again.

Once inside Booth asked Patience what was on her mind and starred at the sketch of a young blonde girl with blue eyes and a smile to brighten anyone's day.

"I was wondering if anything has been found out about Nicole." Patience asked.

"Yes, I was wondering, does this picture look anything like her?" Booth asked handing her the sketch pad. Patience took the pad with one hand and covered her mouth with the other as tears began to flow down her face.

"Yes, this is her, exactly." She mumbled starring into the picture as if it could bring Nicole back from the dead.

"Booth!" Tempe's voice called.

"Please excuse me." Booth said then got up and ran over to Tempe and the other squints.

"Yeah?" he asked once he got there.

"We found something." Angela said moving aside to show a dent in the skull, big enough to fit the edge of a bat.

"What is that?" Booth asked looking at it."

"It's a dent; Nicole was hit in the head with a bat, then beaten." Tempe explained moving towards the other bones. "Three ribs where broken as were two fingers, showing she tried to fend off her attacker."

"Oh my god." Angela said lowering her head to cry. Zach walked over to her and put an arm around her, trying the best he could to comfort her.

"no." a small voice said. Everyone looked to the area the voice came from to see Patience shaking her head and crying even more.

"Dr. Moore!" Booth called as he watched the young pedestrian ran towards the elevator. "Patience!" Booth tried again, this time trying to run after her, but ran into the elevator doors that closed just as he got there.

Turning back around, Booth walked back over to Tempe. She gave him a serious look that wondered why he chased her.

"what?" he asked looking at her.

"I think we need to see Nicole's mother, we need to tell her about Nicole."

"ok, I got the address from Dr. Moore, we'll go see her now." Booth said and walked with her out of the building.

* * *

thanks for the reviews everybody i love hearing form you guys, well how was this chapter? should i continue? pls review and let me know, thanks. 


	7. Pulaski family

Booth and Tempe pulled up to a two-story white house with pink roses growing in the garden out front. Climbing out of the car, both watched as a little girl and boy playing in the front ran inside the house scared. Tempe shrugged and continued to walk towards the door with Booth at her side.

"FBI!" Booth said while ringing the doorbell. The little girl who had been playing outside opened the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a voice so low Tempe had to listen closely to hear what she said.

"Is your mom home?" Booth asked looking at the young blonde child.

"MOMMY!" she turned and yelled up the stairs.

"Yes Monica?" a Caucasian woman with blonde hair and blue eyes in her mid to late 20's asked coming down the stairs. She froze when she got a look at Booth and her bright smile faded when she made eye contact with both people standing at her door.

"Hi I'm Lisa Pulaski." She said extending her hand out for Booth to shake it.

"I'm agent Booth with the FBI, and this is Dr. Brennan." Booth said causally as they were welcomed into the house.

"MOMMY! Jordan pulled my hair!" another little girl came crying down the stairs, her tears froze when she saw there was company.

"Sara could you please go upstairs with your sister while mommy sits here and talks to the nice people?" Lisa asked looking from Monica to Sara giving them a motherly look then looked to Tempe and Booth, smiling. Monica grabbed Sara's hand and ran up the stairs towards the cries of another child.

"Sorry, but four kids is rather hard to deal with." Lisa said joking.

"Four?" Tempe asked.

"Yes, my son Jordan and my three daughters, the two you've met, Sara and Monica and my other daughter Nicole." She said her smile fell at the mention of Nicole's name.

"Where is Nicole?" Tempe asked, knowing full well were the young child was, in her lab, being examined by her friends.

"I'm not sure, her father took her for a drive on day and neither of them ever came back." She said crying.

"Did you notify the police?" Booth asked curiously.

"No, he said they'd be back tomorrow, I just can't wait to see her again.

"If you don't mind me asking what happened?" Booth asked.

"My husband, Marcus and I got in a fight the other day, he wasn't the best at controlling his temper and would sometimes lead to hurting my kids, well the other day he took off with Nicole and said he'd be back soon. I know that he just needed time to cool off and he wouldn't hurt Nicole too much, I was scared to call the police because it might provoke him to hurt her. So I would talk to her to make sure she was ok." Lisa said getting up from her spot on the couch and walked around the living room to hide her tears and signs of fear.

"When was the last time you talked to her?" Booth asked ignoring the woman's stupidity for not calling the police in the first place.

"Three days ago, she said she was on her way to the doctors for her weekly check up and that was all."

"Do you have a recent picture of Nicole?" Booth asked as Tempe sat there next to him looking at the kids who were now sitting quietly on the steps behind her; a small smile crossed her lips as she realized just how sneaky children could be.

"Yes, I do." Lisa said looking around and came across a picture of a Caucasian male holding a little girl of six. Nicole's hair was blonde like both her parents and blue eyes that looked like the ocean, her bright smile resembled that of her mothers.

"How long ago was this taken?" Tempe asked looking at the photo.

"Last month at the zoo, it was a birthday surprise for her." Lisa said. "Is something wrong?" she asked just now realizing an FBI agent was in her house asking questions about her daughter.

"Mrs. Pulaski, two days ago a body was brought into FBI headquarters, DNA tests were run and we have very good reason to believe the body is your daughters." Booth said as casual as possible.

Lisa's face fell completely and tears streamed down her face. "No" Tempe heard the word escape the eldest child, Monica's mouth as she turned around and ran up to her room.

"What happened? What happened?" little voices cried after Monica. Tempe never realized it, but spending all her time with Booth had worked on her emotional side. At that moment she felt like going after the children and telling them it was going to be ok, but she forced the voices out of her head and kept her face the same, she didn't want Booth to think she was turning soft on him.

"if you have any contact with your husband please call me at this number." Booth said handing Lisa a card.

"is Marcus going to jail?" Lisa asked.

"if he killed your daughter…yes." Booth said, then walked to the door with Tempe at his side.

"I hope you do the right thing, Mrs. Pulaski." Booth said then walked out of the house.

"Sorry for your loss." Tempe said then followed Booth closely to the car.


	8. pleasure, not business

On their way home from the Pulaski's, a silence filled the car, Booth drove while Tempe thought about whatever that went through her head and at this moment the only thing she could think about was Booth and her, where was their relationship going? Did they even have a relationship?

"You hungry?" Booth asked breaking the silence and pulling Tempe out of her thoughts.

"Um…a little why?" she asked wondering what he was getting at.

"I was wondering if you might want to go out with me to dinner." He answered smiling at her.

"You mean like friends, right?" she asked making sure what they were going out as. She silently wished he would say like a date.

"Yeah, of course."

"Ok, sure, but I think I better get changed first, these clothes are bugging me."

"Sure thing." Booth said smiling making a left hand turn to head towards her house.

Once arriving at Tempe's house, Booth left her to get change and told her he'd be back once he got ready as well. At the moment Tempe was looking through her closet for some sort of nice dress, she didn't know where they were headed, but knew it was somewhere nice because Booth had told her.

Coming across a long black dress, in the back of her closet, she grabbed a hold of it and went to the bathroom to put it on. Looking in the mirror, Tempe saw the dress may go down to her ankles, but it was a little low in the front and the back was bare. As she stared at herself in the mirror she knew Angela would be giving her a hug right now for how she looked. Letting her hair fall loosely at her sides, Tempe made her way out of the bedroom and to the living room where she was met by the door bell ringing.

She walked carefully over to the door and opened it to see Booth smiling in his tux with a bouquet of red roses in his hands.

"You look great." Booth said looking over his friend and partner.

"Thanks, so do you." Tempe answered back, taking the roses and smelling them. "These are lovely, thank you." She quickly entered the house and came back with only her purse.

"Shall we?" Booth asked taking her by the arm and walked her to his SUV.

About 20 minutes later they arrived at a nice quiet restaurant and were seated facing each other. The waiter took their orders and they sat in silence listening to the music playing and watching the people dancing.

"Thanks for coming with me Bones." Booth said smiling at her.

"Anytime, Booth." She answered back smiling.

"Care to dance?" he asked offering her his hand.

"Um…sure." She replied taking his hand and walked with him out onto the dance floor.

Soon a sow song began to play and the two of them danced. Tempe rested her head on Booth's chest as he held her close and danced with her. Though she knew they were only friends, Tempe couldn't help the thoughts that ran through her head, Booth and her, in her bed, alone…naked. _You know you love him_. She thought, but quickly shook the thoughts from her head and smiled looking up to Booth's face. Booth looked back down at her and smiled back, little did Tempe know he was thinking on thoughts very similar to hers.

For a while they moved their feet, but their eyes never lost contact, without knowing it, their lips met in a small and gentle kiss that soon became a little more. Pulling away after the song, they headed back to their table to eat, other than a word here and there they mostly ate in silence.

After they finished eating Booth drove Tempe home and walked her to her door.

"Thanks for dinner." Tempe said smiling at him while trying to open the door without looking.

"Anytime, I like spending time with you, when were not arguing that is." Booth joked and surprisingly got a smile form Tempe herself.

Soon they both stopped smiling and were wrapped in the others arms kissing again.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Booth," Tempe said as she pulled apart from him. "I really like you, I have for a while now." She confessed her soul to Booth and looked down, not able to face him.

"I love you." Booth said picking her head up and stared into her blue eyes. "I always have." Tempe smiled and brought him closer to her as their lips met again.

Finally getting the door open, they entered the house, Booth closed the door with his foot and they headed towards Tempe's room. Once inside they fell onto her bed and began to undress one another, every so often whispering little love words in the others ear or against their bare skin.

The morning sun rose and shined through the curtains of Tempe's room. Opening her eyes, Tempe realized she had been asleep on Booth's bare chest and that he too was asleep. Tempe smiled and nuzzled against him more to get warmer, Tempe was just about ready to fall asleep when the phone rang.

Tempe reached over Booth and answered it, knowing it was Angela, but had to think of something quick before she found out her and Booth had slept together.

"Hello?" Tempe asked quietly, trying not to wake Booth.

"Tempe? Sweetie are you there?" Angela asked quickly she sounded nervous.

"Yes I'm here." Tempe answered loudly, waking Booth up. She looked down at him and smiled.

"Tempe, you've got to get down here to the lab, quickly, something's wrong." Angela said just as the phone went dead.

"Angela? Angela are you still there?" Tempe yelled into the phone, but received no answer.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Both asked staring at her.

"I don't know, but Angela said something was wrong at the lab, we've got to go." They both quickly got out of bed and got changed, only to rush out to the car to get to the museum, hoping they weren't too late.

* * *

Well I have, but one question I was sort of thinking of maybe having Tempe be pregnant in the end, but don't worry because there is still a few more chapters to go, but I was just wondering do you think I should let Booth get her pregnant? Please let me know what you think about that and I'll see what I can do, but I can't make any promises I just want to know what you think pf the idea. 


	9. the lab

All was quiet in the lab as Booth and Tempe exited the elevator. Looking around they saw nobody was around and all stood still, as if time had frozen. Tempe took a step forward to search the lab, but stopped when Booth put his hand in front of her; he pulled out his gun and walked towards her office, she was right behind him the whole way.

"Angela!" Tempe all, but screamed as she saw her best friend lying on the floor unconscious. She ran up to her and fell to her side trying to shake her friend awake.

"Something about brownies." Angela mumbled as she lifted her head up. At what Ange had just said anyone would have laughed, but the time was not right.

"What?" Tempe asked helping her friend off of the floor.

"Earlier Zach was screaming something about brownies." Angela cleared her throat as she stood up and was embraced by Tempe. She had tried to lighten the mood, but failed.

"What happened?" Booth asked walking up to the two women.

"I'm not sure, but a few minutes ago some guy broke in here with a gun," Ange began to explain seeing it was best to stay serious in case the guy was still there. "He snuck past security and started firing aimlessly. I'm not sure if anyone was hit, but everyone ran for cover screaming."

"What did he want?" Tempe asked walking Angela to the couch, but she refused to show a weakness, Angela Montenegro was strong.

"I'm not sure, but he was yelling something about bones, 'I want the bones of her now!' he screamed it at the top of his lungs. I ran in here to call you, but he must have hit me from behind." She continued to explain rubbing the back of her head.

"How long ago from when he started shooting?" Booth asked.

"About 30 minutes ago, not too long before I called Tempe."

"Ok stay here." Booth said as he headed out the door.

"Wait!" Tempe cried out, bringing Booth back in the room.

"What?"

"Shouldn't I have a gun? I mean if he comes in here, I wont have anything to defend myself with." She explained looking at him in the eyes.

"Fine, here." Booth hesitated then pulled a gun from his shoe and threw the small thing at Tempe.

"thanks." She said and turned back to Angela.

Five minutes had past and Booth still couldn't find anyone or anything. It had been at least 35 minutes since the guy broke in, most of the squints could have fled and the armed stranger could have gotten what he wanted by now. Booth held his gun up as her heard footsteps around the corner from where he was. Voices carried, but he couldn't tell who was talking, he quickly turned, entering the room where Nicole's bones were.

A gun shot was fired and Booth ducked, he got ready to shoot at his attacker when a voice said,

"I don't think you're supposed to fire at the agent, Tempe." It was Angela and a smile could be heard in her voice.

"How was I supposed to know? He just barged in here." Tempe said walking over to Booth. "Sorry, you startled me."

"I don't care, no more guns for you." Booth said sternly and took the gun out of her hands.

"Good now I can kill her easily." A deep male voice said from behind Booth. Angela jumped back as a man in a ski mask and all black turned the corner with a gun pointed at the three in the room.

"Drop the gun!" Booth called as he stood in front of Tempe and pushed her towards Angela, making sure he blocked the path between the attacker and the two females.

"Get the bones together and put them in this bag, you hear?" the man asked never once letting his gun down.

"I can't do that." Tempe said trying to walk forwards, but was being stopped by Booth.

"You will if you value your life."

"Drop the gun." Booth yelled again, the man refused to do so. "Drop the gun or I'll shoot."

"You won't shoot anyone if you want these two lovely lady's to live to see tomorrow."

"Drop the gun Marcus." A female voice was heard behind the man in black, everyone, including Marcus, looked behind him and saw Dr. Patience Moore standing there with half of the FBI squad behind her.

The gun fell to the floor and Marcus pulled the ski mask off of his face then held out his arms in the air. Within seconds the FBI ran into the room and cuffed Marcus.

* * *

ok i have another question i asked one about tempe being pregnant and got answers, majority rules, now i've got another one, i know you guys don't really know much about her, but now's the time where we start to dig into the past, well in about a chapter or two, so i have one question should patience get pregnant? you know give tempe a niece or nephew to watch over? please tell me wha tyou people think and i'll see wha ti can do, thanks for reviewing i lvoe it, my self esteem has had a boost.

ps-the whole pregnancy thing is not my doing, it's my friends, she wants to see someone pregnant, but only you saywho. thanks again.


	10. getting his side

20 minutes later Angela, Tempe, Booth, Patience and some of the remanding squints who had been hiding, were all in the main room of the lab.

"Care to explain?" Booth asked, he was ordered by his boss to see what Ms. Moore knew of Marcus's failed attempt.

"Sure, I mean why not." Patience said as she followed Booth and Tempe to Tempe's office while everybody else was to examine and make sure all of Nicole's bones were still together.

"Ok, I got a call from Marcus." Patience started to explain once the entered the office. "He said he knew about the body and didn't want anybody finding it."

"It? Exactly what is 'it'? The body?" Tempe asked wondering what she meant.

"I'm not sure, he didn't say, he just said he didn't want it found. He told me what he was going to do, merely come in here and ask for the body, I guess Lisa told him where it was, but I know Marcus and he can get violent. I knew nobody would just hand the bones over, so I called the FBI and had them here as soon as I could."

"Why did he only listen to you?" Booth asked.

"I don't know, he always listened to me, never anyone else, I guess over the years he's come to trust me."

"Why didn't you try to stop him?" Tempe asked growing angry.

"Nobody I know can just talk Marcus out of something; he's aggressive and would probably kill them where they stood." Patience explained jumping up to face Tempe; they met eye to eye, the exact same height.

"Look you two, stop fighting, ok?" Booth ordered looking at the both of them at the same time. As he stared it hit him, could it be? Temperance and Patience, the twins? He would have to look into that very soon.

"Did Marcus kill Nicole?" Booth asked Patience trying to figure something out and pull the two apart.

"No, Marcus would kill someone, but never his own kids; he would kill FOR them, but never actually harm them."

"Really? because Lisa said he would beat them." Tempe chimed in.

"Well I wouldn't really know I don't bud into their personal life." Patience said moving towards Tempe again.

"Break it up you two." Booth said pacing. "Come on Bone's we need to go talk to Marcus."

"Bye." Tempe said smiling as she walked out of her office.

An hour later Booth and Tempe were in the interrogation room with Marcus, who had his lawyer at his side.

"So what were you looking for in the lab?" Booth asked as Tempe stood in the corner listening.

"My daughter." Marcus answered sternly.

"Why?"

"I wanted to get something from her."

"What?"

"You don't have to answer that." Marcus's lawyer said.

"The golden bracelet I gave her when she was born, it had her name on it."

"Why did you want the bracelet?"

"You don't have to answer that either." The lawyer spoke up once again, only this time getting a death glare from Booth.

"I needed it, she was my daughter, I needed something to remember her by." Marcus explained near tears, "she was my baby girl, she was the youngest daughter."

"Did you kill your daughter?" Tempe finally asked.

"Bones?" Booth asked giving her a look.

"That you definitely don't have to answer." The lawyer spoke up again.

"NO! I would never hurt her." Marcus said loudly.

"A source says you beat your children." Booth said.

"That means nothing!" the lawyer yelled, but Booth continued.

"Do you? Do you Mr. Pulaski? Do you beat your children?"

"No, I may hit them every once and again, but I don't beat them I'm a bad father I know that much, but I don't beat my kids!" Marcus yelled hitting the table with his fists.

"I think we've had enough of this!" the lawyer yelled and started to get up.

"Your right. Just one last question, if that's alright with you, Marcus." Booth said looking over to him.

"What?"

"Who did kill your daughter? I know you know."


	11. the bust

The FBI surrounded the house, and soon every FBI agent there burst through the oak door.

"Be careful, she's got three other kids in there." Booth said as he followed the other agents inside.

Because it was late the dark halls were quiet, and Booth could only make out the shadow of Tempe walking into one of the rooms the kids were in. as she came out of the first room a baby laid in her arms and she entered the other two to retrieve the other children.

It was a deal, Tempe had wanted to help, so her job was to get the kids out safely. She had agreed because she didn't want anybody hurt and knowing what had happened to Nicole this person was dangerous.

Five minutes later Tempe was out side; both Monica and Sara were standing next to her as Jordan slept in her arms. They watched as the house was being searched and waited for social services to arrive to pick the kids up.

20 minutes later the children were gone and Tempe watched as Lisa Pulaski was brought out in handcuffs, her rights were being read to her and the bat used during the murder was brought out by another agent.

"We got her." Booth said then hugged Tempe.

"Can we go now, or are you still needed?" Tempe asked, pulling away.

"We can go home now." Booth said walking with her to the car.

"No, let's go to Sid's. I need a drink."

"Ok, let's go, he should still be open for a few more hours." Booth said looking at his watch that only read 11:53.

"So Marcus confessed?" Patience asked as she sat at the bar with Tempe and Booth, she had been asked to come when Lisa was caught.

"Yeah, he knew all along about Lisa's plan, but left because he didn't want to be apart of it." Tempe explained taking a drink of her beer.

"Why didn't her turn her in?"

"He was wanted for drug charges, and didn't want to be put in jail for his time, but after he saw he was going to be put away anyways, he sang." Booth said.

"No he didn't he told us." Tempe said.

"Sang is another way of saying he told." Booth explained as Patience started to laugh. Tempe gave her a death glare and shrugged.

"I thought Marcus took Nicole for the week." Patience started to talk again.

"It was a lie, Nicole was already dead and Marcus left before anyone could find out. Lisa used the lie to explain why Nicole and Marcus had vanished so quickly." Booth said, "She used the bat to beat Nicole because they had troubles paying the bills for her visits and treatment, she was getting rid of the problem."

"Why drop her off at the hospital though?"

"I guess she was nervous and couldn't think of any where else to put the body." Tempe explained. "The adrenaline was pumping and she probably couldn't think."

"So what happens to the kids now?"

"They'll be taken care of until there dad is out and can prove he's clean of all drugs. Then he'll gain custody of them again." Booth finished.

"Thank you for everything, agent Booth, Dr. Brennan, you've really helped me out." Patience said as she got up and collected her tings, "good-bye. Thank you again." And she walked out of the bar.

"Ready to go home?" Booth asked Tempe staring at her.

"Yeah, let's go I'm tired." She said getting up and walked to the SUV with Booth.

"Thanks for all your help Bones, I really appreciate it." Booth said smiling at her from the driver's side.

"It's my job Booth." Tempe said almost falling asleep in the seat.

10 minutes later Booth pulled up in front of Tempe's house. Parking the car, he walked over to her side of the car and opened it. He then picked her up and carried her sleeping form to the front door, digging through her purse he came across the keys and opened he door. Booth then carried her to her room and laid her down on the bed so she could sleep.

"Don't leave me." she mumbled as he pulled away from her. "Please stay with me to night." She said.

Booth helped her changed into her night clothes and then joined her in the bed.

"Good night, Bones, I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"Good night, Booth, I love you too." She whispered back as she rested her head against his chest. Tempe smiled to herself at the thought of Angela not knowing she had slept with Booth, because of the days events they were too busy to discuss it, even when they were alone in her office.

The next morning the alarm clock went off and Booth reached over Tempe to turn it off, after doing so, he fell back on the bed and covered his ears with the pillow. A slight poking at his side made him remove the pillow and look over to Tempe.

"Good morning." She said as her lips made contact with his.

"Good morning." He answered back and held her close as they lie in bed together. Booth had got her to stay home from work seeing as how it was the weekend, she agreed, but only if she got to spend the day with him. Something he agreed to.

Tempe looked at her self in the bathroom mirror later that morning. She was brushing her hair when Booth came in.

"Hey look what I found." Booth said entering her bathroom.

"What is it?" Tempe asked looking to the envelope in his hands.

"I'm not sure, I found it in your parents file, it's addressed to you." He said seriously and handed it to her.

As Tempe held it she knew any questions she had were in this small envelope that sat in her hands.

"Should I open it?" she asked wondering if she wanted to know the truth.

"I would." Booth said and watched as she put her brush down and opened the letter.


	12. his broken promise

Tempe starred at the letter in her hands; even though it was only an envelope and few sheets of folded paper it felt as though a thousand pounds in her hand. Slowly Tempe ripped the seal from the top of the letter and pulled out a paper of writing, her mother's handwriting all over the page.

"What does it say?" Booth asked as he held her shoulders from behind her. Tempe's eyes filled with tears as she read a letter written from her mom.

"my dearest Temperance," she began to read trying to hide the tears that threatened to fall, "if you are reading this, then something must have happened to your father and I, but be sure that where ever we are, dead or alive we love you very much. I can only hope your brother is taking very good care of you." Tempe trailed off and threw the letter on the floor, stomping on it she threw it in the trash and ran out of the bathroom.

"What did you do that for?" Booth asked picking the paper up out of the trash and trying to un-crumpled it.

"Because, I don't want to read something I messed up on so many years ago." She answered from the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" Booth asked walking up to her, hiding the letter in his pocket so she didn't see it.

"My brother, he left me for an orphanage because I treated him like dirt, I made him feel like he wasn't family enough. My mom wanted us to stay together and we didn't so I don't want to read that and remember what I should have done." Tempe finished walking over to the fridge and opened it; Booth jumped back a little, still scared of the thing. Tempe reached in and grabbed some orange juice.

"I'm sorry I forgot."

"It's ok, but please just promise me you'll never bring it up again, I don't want to remember."

"I promise." Booth lied and slowly placed his hand in his pocket to make sure the letter was still there.

"my dearest Temperance," Booth read to himself as he sat in the lounge of the lab, he was waiting for Tempe to get off work so he could take her to dinner, and figured he'd pass the time reading the letter, "if you are reading this, then something must have happened to your father and I, but be sure that where ever we are, dead or alive we love you very much. I can only hope your brother is taking very good care of you. My dearest child there have been something's your father and I haven't been entirely truthful about over the years of your life and there is something that needs to be said before it is too late…"

"Ready to go?" s voice asked, startling Booth and forcing him to hide the letter.

"Yeah, sure." He answered getting up from the chair he sat on and walked over to Tempe, walking her out of the building.

The night consisted of a small dinner at a little restaurant they both had agreed on.

"So how was work?" Booth asked Tempe as their food arrived.

"It was ok, we got Nicole's bones together and put them away, Marcus asked that we hold on to them until he gets out so he can be present for her funeral."

"That's good, he's a good father, other then his track record from when he was younger, he's a pretty good man to raise kids." Booth said smiling.

"Yeah he is. So how was your day?"

"It was alright, I went with Dr. Moore to the jail to give Marcus the bracelet he went looking for, he was really grateful to have it back."

"What is her problem?" Tempe asked out of nowhere.

"What do you mean? Who?" Booth asked confused.

"Dr. Moore, I mean I don't think she likes me."

"And suddenly you care?" Booth asked smiling.

"no, it's just she really gets on my nerves, I mean I see her and I feel the need to argue and not like I do with you, I mean the type of arguing I use to do with my brother."

"Ok, that's a little odd." Booth said, his theory of the two being twins was becoming more of an actual possibility, but Booth knew the truth was in the letter that lay in his pocket, the very same he promised Tempe he'd never even think of.

"Yeah I know." Tempe said and smiled.

After dinner Booth drove Tempe home, he was willing to let have a normal night at home by herself, but ended up going in with her when she insisted he stay, since it was a rarity that Tempe insisted on anything he took her up on it.

It was long before anyone of them got to sleep and Tempe only got a few hours before she woke up. The sun wasn't even up, but for some odd reason Tempe felt the need to get out of bed. She slowly crawled out and walked over to the bathroom to shower. When she got out she looked the clock on her nightstand that read 4:25 am.

After changing, Tempe began to walk out of the room when she spotted a white piece of paper sticking out of Booth's pants that lay over a nearby chair.

* * *

Yeah I know cliffy, well I'm sorry it's been awhile, but I've been back to school and I have testing tomorrow so the next chapter should be up next week or so. Please review I love hearing from you guys. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed I really love it. 


	13. her mistake

Tempe stood inches away from the pair of pants that held a white piece of paper. Taking a quick glance over to Booth and seeing he was asleep, Tempe picked up the paper and began to read it.

_My dearest Temperance_. The words were her mothers, and Tempe looked furiously to Booth, who still slept soundly on the bed. Outraged Tempe ran and jumped onto the bed, roughly landing on Booth and choking the living day lights out of him while he slept, offering a rude wake up call.

"You promised! You promised!" she screamed over and over again. Tempe shook her head and looked back down at the letter in her hands, _if only_. She thought and walked out of the room carrying the letter.

A few hours later Booth woke up and walked into the living room to see Tempe watching TV.

"Good morning." Booth offered walking up to Tempe's side.

"morning." She replied coldly.

"Is something wrong?" he asked noticing she was avoiding eye contact with him and giving him a cold tone.

"No, Booth of course not." She said, sarcasm ruled her voice.

"Something's wrong Bones what is it?" Booth pushed the topic further and forced Tempe to face him.

"you want to know what's wrong?" she asked moving her face away from him, "you promised me you would leave this letter alone!" she yelled getting off of the couch and waving a piece of paper in his face. "You promised me Booth."

He sat there looking at the most important woman in his life, she was upset, tears ran down her face, and her face was red.

"Bones, I'm so sorry." Booth tried to apologize, but instead found his self following Tempe into the kitchen and to the stove.

"You see this?" she asked turning the flame on. Booth nodded his head as he watched the blue flame dance on the stove. "Good, now watch the harm it can do." She continued and let the flame make contact with the paper in her hand.

Booth watched in horror as the paper burned to a crisp, knowing the truth behind Tempe's life burned along with it.

All was silent in the kitchen, only the whimpers of Tempe could be heard from the corner. Booth stood there in shock at what had just happened. After the shock wore off, Booth walked over to Tempe to hold and comfort her.

"no." she said pushing him away. "Go away; I think its best you leave."

Booth looked at Tempe and knew she was highly upset at him, he also knew he had no choice, but to leave, knowing that if he got her any more upset, she'd end up in prison for an attempted murder on an agent. Booth got off of the floor and walked into her room, grabbing his things together, he walked out of the house, heartbroken at the sight of the only woman he loved laying huddled up in the corner from pain he had caused her. Never in all his life had agent Seeley Booth felt like a total ass.

After hearing the door closed, Tempe pulled out her cell phone and dialed Angela's number. The ringing of the cell could be heard in Tempe's ear; every ring echoing in her head, soon a cheerful voice could be heard.

"Angela Montenegro."

"Ange?" Tempe whispered through sniffles.

"Yes, who's this?" she asked, her cheery voice fading.

"Ange, please I need to talk to you." Tempe said, not answering Angela's question.

"What's wrong sweetie?" she asked knowing it was indeed her best friend.

"I need somebody to talk to, are you busy."

"No. where are you at home?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be there in a few minutes." Angela said and hung up the phone.

Tempe leaned her head back and felt the hard cabinet make contact with her skull. She began to hit her head repeatedly on the hardwood, hoping to knock some sense into her head.

She had just yelled and kicked out the only man she ever loved because he had wanted to help her with her past, he had wanted her to stop being alone, in fact this was all her fault, she had asked him to go digging into her past for answers and when he finally pulls them out she flips. Well that was just great; Angela would get a kick out of this.

Tempe sat curled up on the floor, not caring who saw her like this at the moment, she was emotionally numb and bare she could care less.


	14. what friends are for

20 minutes past when Tempe's front door opened and Angela walked in, when no one had answered her knocking she pulled out a key that had given her before. Angela entered the quiet house and looked around for any signs of life, as she passed the living room she placed a plastic bag on the couch.

"Sweetie where are you?" Angela called walking toward Tempe's bedroom to see if she was there. She froze midway when she heard a consistent bumping coming from the kitchen.

"Tempe, what's wrong?" Angela asked a little surprised to her best friend on the floor, her knees huddled up to her chest and her head making contact with the cabinet behind her every 3 seconds.

Temperance opened her eyes, tears resting there and threatening to fall, and looked up to her friend. Getting up, she made her away to Angela and embraced her, crying.

"What's wrong sweetie, you can tell me." Angela said 10 minutes later once she got Tempe to calm down and stay in the kitchen. Angela grabbed two cups of coffee and brought them to the table.

"Ange, I did something stupid." Tempe managed to get out.

"What did you do to Booth this time?"

"I kicked out of the house, I yelled and screamed at him." She explained tears starting their journey back down her face.

"Yeah so? You've done worse."

"Ange, there's something I haven't told you yet."

"YOU SLEPT WITH HIM!" Angela screamed shocked, temps didn't even have to say anything, her look gave everything away.

"Yeah, and I told him I loved him." She confessed, not in the mood to hide her feelings from her friend any more, not willing to fight, not willing to continue on with the day.

"When did this happen?"

"About 2 days ago."

"How did I not know?"

"The morning it happened you were on the floor in my office. I never got around to telling you."

"So what did he do for you to ruin the relationship of a life time?"

"He read a letter from my parents that I told him to leave alone."

"So, didn't you ask him to look into your past?"

"Yeah, and well I don't know I got mad and I told him not to read it, he did, so I burned a piece of paper."

"A piece of paper?"

"Yeah, I made him think I burned the real thing, but I couldn't I need to know what it says."

"Tempe, I love you, really I do, you're my best friend, but I have to say, even though you're a doctor, you stupid." Angela said honestly, but the way she said it made Tempe smile.

"I know, ok, I know, what do I do?"

"If I were you, I'd hunt him down and apologize then read that letter with him. He loves you sweetie and you two belong together."

"Yeah I guess your right."

The two sat in silence together, then got up and raided Tempe's fridge, after getting what was needed, ice cream, Oreo's and other junk food, they walked into Tempe's living room sat on the couch and turned on some movies Angela brought over in the plastic bag, mainly chick flicks. The two sat, crying and eating junk food together.

"You know, you're the last person I ever though I'd be doing this with." Angela said smiling at her.

"I know me too."

After spending hours together Angela got up and got ready to leave.

"Thanks Ange I appreciate your help." Tempe said hugging her friend.

"Anytime, but remember what I said."

"I will."

"And call me once it's done, unless you're busy." Angela said winking at her then left.

Tempe re-entered the house and looked to the phone, her mother's letter sat next to it, hidden under an old phone book. Dare she call Booth? Was her love for this man stringer than her pride?

* * *

Well what do you think? Should she call him? Ok it has come to my attention that Tempe's parents weren't the best, but I'm going to keep them at least decent because the real history behind them doesn't fit in, so I apologize if this ruins it. Please review. I love hearing from you guys 


	15. the nightly visitor

The end of the week had arrived and everybody in the lab was glad it was Friday, though Angela was a little worried about Tempe. She had spent everyday buried in another body, never talking much or going home much.

Ever since the day Angela had left her house Tempe had seemed empty, she still refused to apologize to Booth, and Angela thought it was stupid. Whenever Booth would come in they referred to one another as Dr. Brennan or Agent Booth, and frankly Angela was sick and tired of it.

At the moment Ange sat in Tempe's office going through some of the files she was asked to retrieve, when she came across the letter that had started the whole argument. She stared at the folded up piece of paper and carried it to her best friend with the other files.

"So what did it say?" Angela asked looking at Tempe.

"What did what say?" Tempe asked while looking over another bone.

"The letter from your mom, I found it in your office."

"I don't know I haven't read it yet, I don't want to know the truth and I keep forgetting to dispose of it."

"That's bull, Tempe and you know it." Ange said growing angry; Dr. Temperance Brennan wasn't a very good lair.

"Then what could another reason be?" she asked calmly looking her friend in the eyes noticing how her mood changed quickly.

"You don't want to admit it, but you know you love him and so does everyone else. Why you choose to hold on to this letter is because you want him to be around while you read it, but you're just too damn stubborn to realize this." Anglea said still a little upset, but calming down as she realized other workers were beginning to stare at her.

"Ange, are you ok?" Tempe asked walking over to her, she was beginning to wonder why her friend was acting so strange.

"Yeah, I'm fine, sorry Tempe long week; I just want to see you happy is all." Angela said calming down a bit more.

"It's ok, I understand, but Angela I am happy." Tempe lied and went back to work on the bones.

Angela smiled, but knew her friend was lying yet again, she shook her head and looked to the clock, it was almost 5:30 and Booth hadn't even showed up yet, it was unlike him. Even though Tempe and him had argued through out the week he still stopped by to help out with whatever he could, after all, they were working on another case for him.

"It's getting late, I'm going home." Angela said and walked towards her office.

"Bye, Ange have a good weekend." Tempe called and went back to work.

It was an hour later when Tempe gathered her things and left home as well, though a few co-workers remained, they too were getting ready to leave.

It was 6:45 when Tempe arrived home, rain began to fall as she opened her apartment door and made her way into the living room. Even though today was a little uneventful, unless you count the small fire Hodgins and Zach started in Hodgins' 'bug lab' which was caused from something neither wished to talk about, Tempe was still tired.

She made her way to the couch and plopped down on it, once situated comfortably Tempe fumbled with her TV remote and switched on to the 'Discovery Channel'. She sat watching some show for a good 5 minutes before she fell into a deep sleep, only to be rudely awakened 15 minutes later by a pounding on the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She moaned as she made her way to the door, she caught a glimpse at a nearby clock that read 7:06 and opened the door as she reached the handle.

"Parker?" Tempe questioned as she stood starring at the little boy, his eyes were stained with tears, his clothes soaking wet and his backpack rested firmly on his back.

Parker only looked to Tempe and rushed forward, embracing her from around the waist and began to cry out more. Tempe's hand automatically fell to the shaking child and embraced him as well, doing all she could to calm the shaking being in her arms.

* * *

yeah i know a short cliffy, sorry i'm trying to make the chapters longer, but this had to go up i was thinking about this during 1st and 2nd period today at school so please review and let me know what you think. i promise i will get back on the topic of the whole twin thing soon 


	16. taking care of parker

Hi due to so many instant reviews I felt I should update soon, so here it is. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks to all of those who did review, you guys helped make my day great.

* * *

Tempe looked down at Parker and watched as the seven year old shook and cried. She released his hands from her waist and lowered herself to his height so she could look him in the face. He looked directly into Tempe's eyes then through his arms around her neck, and continued to cry into her shoulder.

Taking Parker into her arms, Tempe closed the front door and walked to her kitchen. Once there, she placed him on a nearby counter and got him to loosen his embrace on her.

"What's wrong, Parker?" she asked wiping the tears from his face, "Why are you here? Is everything ok?"

Parker only shook his head and began to gain the hiccups. Tempe stood with him and tried her best to calm him down so she could find out why the child was at her house so late.

"Are you hungry?" she asked and got a violent nod from him. "Ok, um well I'll get you something to eat, but first let's get you out of this wet jacket. Take off your socks and shoes as well."

Tempe left the kitchen for a minute, while Parker took off his jacket, socks and shoes and placed all of it and his backpack on the floor below his feet. She came back with a blanket and wrapped the calm, but still cold child in it. After making sure he was nice and warm, she carried him to the living room and placed him on the couch, handing him the remote.

"Watch some TV, whatever you want, just as long as your dad would recommend it." Tempe said and walked back into the kitchen to find some sort of food for him.

10 minutes later, Tempe emerged from the kitchen with a grilled cheese sandwich and some chicken noodle soup. She placed it on the table and watched as Parker stared at it with hungry eyes.

"Go ahead, eat you look really hungry." She said and watched as he grabbed the sandwich and began to eat. "What are you watching?" she asked, in the whole time he'd been there he hadn't said a word.

"The fairly odd parents, I like it." He said after swallowing a mouth full.

"Parker, why are you here?" she had asked the question earlier and received no answer.

"My mom forgot to pick me up from school today and my dad didn't know, I was left all alone." He said as his eyes glistened. "I came here because I remembered where you lived from the one time my dad picked me up he brought me here because he had to talk to you, but you weren't home I was scared and walked from school to your house all alone."

Tempe thought about this, the nearest school was a 15 minute drive leading in an hour walk for someone in Parker's predicament.

"Are you ok?" Tempe asked making sure the child was alright and was no longer scared.

"Yes, thank you." He said politely and continued to eat from his soup and watch TV.

"I'll be right back." Tempe said and walked into her room to grab her cell. She dialed the speed dial number for Booth's cell and waited for someone to pick up, but was only greeted by Booth's voice over the voice mail.

"Booth, hi, it's me Temperance, I was wondering where you are, I seem to have your son at my house. He's fine, but with you he'd be better." She left the message and joined Parker back on the couch.

A few hours passed and Tempe found herself watching some show called the 'Fresh Prince of Bell-Air' while Parker stayed wrapped up in his blanket, using her lap for a pillow. She slowly maneuvered her lap out from under his head and got off the couch to walk back into her room. Once inside she pulled the covers on her bed away and walked back into the living room.

Tempe quietly picked Parker up and carried him into her bedroom, then placed him in her bed. After she knew he was sleeping soundly and he was warm, she turned back around and re-entered the living room where she tried to call Booth again for the 12th time, but still failed.

Tempe grabbed the dishes that sat in the coffee table and carried them to the kitchen to sit in the sink, after doing so she picked up Parker's jacket, socks and shoes and placed them in her dryer.

Staring at the clock that read 11:12, she made her way back to the couch and passed out into a deep slumber, all the while the TV was on.

A few hours later Tempe woke up to something nudging her shoulder and quietly whispering "Dr. Bones."

"yes?" she asked realizing it was Parker, he didn't really know her name, but had heard his dad refer to her as Bones before so he figured it was indeed her name.

"I can't sleep, I had a nightmare." He said and began to look around frantically.

"Ok, um…" Tempe froze; she had no idea what to do at this hour about this little problem. "What do you normally do when you have a bad dream?" she asked.

"I tell my dad and he stays with me until I fall back asleep." He said.

"Well ok, let's go." She said picking him up and carried him back to her room where she placed him back in the bed and sat next to him until he fell back into a deep sleep.

She exited the room and walked into the kitchen, tonight was definitely a bust night. Taking the dishes to wash them Tempe found herself thinking about the letter that sat on the coffee table in the living room, under a bunch of files from work.

'What could be so important her mom would have to write about it incase something happened. Did this have anything to do with the extra birth certificate?' Tempe asked herself these questions as she finished the dishes and walked back into the living room to, hopefully get a few more hours of sleep.

2:30 came and with it so did a knock on the door, Tempe drug herself from the couch and to the door, but not before looking to Parker to make sure the pounding hadn't woken him up.

"Bones?" Booth asked once the door was opened and he stood looking at her, her hair was a mess and she looked very tired.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you at this time of night, but have you heard from Parker? Rebecca forgot to pick him up from school today." He sounded upset and scared at the same time.

Due to the lack of sleep it took Tempe a while to realize she had his son in her room. She nodded and motioned for him to enter.

"You don't have your cell with you, do you?" she asked, even though she was sure she knew the answer. Booth shook his head and sat down on a nearby chair.

"I didn't think so. I've been calling you all night," she continued to talk even though they weren't in the same room.

"I was sitting home alone earlier when a knocking came at my door," she said walking backing into the living room carrying a huge bundle of what appeared to be blankets "imagine my surprise when I found this standing at my front door." She finished pulling back the blanket to show the sleeping face of Parker.

She watched as Booth's face lit up with joy and happiness as he took his son in his arms. Hugging the child, he woke him up and Tempe watched as tears of joy feel from both their faces.

"How did he?" Booth asked holding Parker close to him.

"He walked, he remembered where I lived from the time you brought him by." She said and smiled more at how happy Parker looked in the arms of his father. "I'll be right back, I dried his shoes, jacket and socks." She said and left into another room, only to return with Parkers belongings.

"Bones thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to me."

"You don't need to thank me Booth he showed up at my door in the rain soaking wet, I wasn't going to turn him away, I don't care how much you say it. But I'm not unfeeling and I'm not stupid." She said sternly.

"I know, I'm sorry." Booth apologized and gave her a look of apology.

"Its ok." she said and stared at Booth's arms to see Parker had fallen back asleep.

"Thanks again, Bones, I mean you know for taking good care of him and all. I mean…" Booth said heading for the door.

"I know what you mean, your welcome. Bye." She said as she watched them both walk off.

Downstairs in the car Booth called up Rebecca from a cell she let him borrow. "I found him, he was at Bones' house, he's fine. No he can't talk he's asleep." Booth said looking back to him in the back seat. "I think we should stay to our plans and I should take him for the weekend. Yeah, I'll be there tomorrow to get his things." Booth said then hung up the cell, started the car and drove home.

The next morning a knock came at the door waking Tempe up from her sleep, again. She climbed out of her bed, one she went to sleep in after saying good bye to Booth and Parker, and walked to open the door.

"Good morning." Booth offered cheerfully.

"Morning." She mumbled out.

"Good morning." Another voice followed causing Tempe to look down at Parker and offer him a good morning as well.

"Parker had something to ask you. Go on."

"Would you like to go with a walk with us in the park?" he asked kindly.

Temperance stood there looking at the smiling child and thought about her answer, not only would she make Parker happy, but this would give her time to consider an apology to Booth about before with the letter.


	17. the park

Tempe stood at the doorway looking at Parker and the cute innocent smile he had on his face. She then looked to Booth and smiled at him, maybe Angela was right, maybe she should apologize.

"Alright, but let me get ready" she said then opened the door wide for them to enter. "Come on in and wait."

Booth walked in after Parker and they both made their way over to the couch as Tempe made her way to her closet, then to the shower.

"Make yourselves at home, I shouldn't be too long." She called as she closed the bathroom door.

"Daddy, do you like Dr. Bones?" Parker asked five minutes later while flipping through the TV channels.

"What makes you ask that?" Booth asked looking at him oddly.

"Because you've been standing by her bedroom door for ten minutes now." He answered back, looking his dad in the eyes.

"I'm just making sure she's alright." Booth lied getting a shrug form his son. "Just don't tell her, ok?"

"Alright."

30 minutes later Tempe sat in the front seat of Booth's S.U.V. as he drove them to the park. Parker sat in the back listening to the music that played on the radio.

"What kind of music you like Parker?" Tempe asked smiling as she watched him try to dance, but fail because he was buckled in.

"I like all sorts, but I like a group called Fall Out Boy, they're really good at singing, but I can only listen to certain songs." He answered while dancing.

"We're here." Booth announced and sat back as Parker struggled with his seatbelt then hopped out of the car and towards the swings.

"Thanks for coming Bones; you have no idea how much this means to him." Booth said walking with Tempe towards the playground.

"I didn't come just for him, I came to talk to you, it's really important." She said as they sat on a bench that gave them a good view of Parker.

"What's on your mind?"

"It's about the letter, I want to apologize, I over reacted. I'm sorry."

"No it's ok, you had every right to be upset, you made me promise not to read it and I did. I'm the one that should apologize."

"But I made you dig through my past; I made you believe I burned it."

"I know you wanted me to find out your past, but I should have known when enough was enough." He said then gave her a confused look, "what do you mean 'made me believe you burned it'?"

"Well I was really mad that morning, I was mostly scared so I hid the letter and grabbed an old piece of paper and I burned that instead." She confessed trying to avoid eye contact with him. "I'm sorry."

"Bones, its ok, you were mad, I understand." Booth said as he took her face in his and brought her close to him, placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Daddy, come push me." Parker called looking over to the couple on the bench.

They pulled apart and walked over to Parker, Tempe and Booth had survived their first real argument as a…a couple? Is that what they were? Booth got behind Parker and started to push him on the swing while Tempe watched from the seat next to him.

Out of nowhere Tempe realized her feet began to rise and she soon found herself holding onto the chains for dear life as Booth gave her a big push on her swing.

"No Booth! Please no!" she cried as his hand left her back and she was released her feet went forward as the rest went back.

"Like this Dr. Bones." Parker called making foot movements on the swing; soon Tempe followed his movements and found herself, for the first time in a long time, having fun.

An hour later they picked up McDonalds and took it to Tempe's house to eat. As they entered the house, or apartment which it really was she just refused to call it otherwise, Parker ran over to the couch and sat down to turn the TV on.

"Parker!" Booth called out at his son's rudeness.

"Sorry." He said lowering his head.

"It's ok Booth he's just a kid."

"Yeah I guess your right, boys will be boys right?"

"I hope I'd hate it for them to be girls." She said taking the food out of the bags. She looked over to Booth who was laughing at her. "What?"

"It's just a saying Bones,"

"Oh, well I don't know what that means."

"I'll explain it sometime." Booth said turning around and rested his eyes on a piece of paper. "Is that the letter?"

"Yeah, I realized I want to know what's in it, but I wanted you to be around while I did so." Tempe answered looking at him smiling.

"Can we read it now?" he asked picking the letter up and running his hands over it.

"ok." she said barely above a whisper.


	18. the letter

Tempe gave Parker then walked over to Booth as he opened the letter up and began to read it out loud.

"My dearest Temperance," Booth started out and looked over to Tempe to make sure she really was ok with this; she locked eyes with him and nodded. "If you are reading this, then something must have happened to your father and I, but be sure that where ever we are, dead or alive we love you very much. I can only hope your brother is taking very good care of you. My dearest child there have been something's your father and I haven't been entirely truthful about over the years of your life and there is something that needs to be said before it is too late. As you may have noticed your father and I have been talking about leaving for a while, rest a sure we will be fine. We are going in search for a secret from our past, sort of an early gift for the holidays.

"We love you a lot and for fear of what you might think we've hid something from you, but incase something should happen, you must know you have a twin sister. Her name is Patience. You're probably wondering why we never mentioned her before, and that's only because I got pregnant for my friend, her and her husband were unable to have kids of their own so I offered to have a baby for them, but when two came along I only got to keep one. We had agreed on staying close to keep you two together, but she took off with Patience in hand, I never heard from her again, but I recently found out where she might be and I'm off to bring her home. I know deep down you will come to love her. I best be going we're getting ready to leave, if something should happen to us, promise me you'll find your sister soon, you two belong together, I can only hope you will forgive me for lying over the past years. Your father and I are sorry and love you very much.

Good-bye Tempie, love you always."

Booth starred at the latter even though he was done, the truth, everything needed to know was out in the open now.

"Bones are you ok?" he asked pulling a crying Tempe closer to him.

"Yes. I have a sister, I know who she is, I think, and I know my parents had tried to bring her back for my sake. Booth I'm more then ok. Thank you." She said and gave him a quick kiss.

Tempe spent the rest of the day with Booth and Parker just hanging around her apartment and having fun, around 5:00 the two left and said they'd see each other again. After they left Tempe ran to the phone and called up Angela.

"hello." She offered.

"Ange, it's me." Tempe said to into the cell.

"Hey sweetie, are you and Booth on talking terms yet?"

"Yeah in fact we're close again."

"Good you now have a really relationship. Break ups make it real."

"You told you that."

"Magazines. So how did it happen?" Angela asked as Tempe spent the next 15 minutes explaining what had happened.

"You've got him hooked now." Angela said a laugh in her voice.

"I don't know what that means."

"It means he can't leave you now."

"Why couldn't he?"

"His kid likes you, the one way to keep a man is to work your way in with the family, once they like you they'll hate him if he dumps you, and the kid is the best way to go."

"Now I know you spend too much time reading those magazines, what makes you think Parker even likes me?"

"Are you kidding me, you're the doctor figure it out. A lonely child at school after hours, he's scared and fearful, the only thing that run through his mind are horrible thoughts if something happens, but not Parker, the only thing that comes to his mind is your house, nobody else's, not even a school friend, only you. Apparently you mean something to him."

"Maybe your right, but that doesn't mean Booth is stuck with me." Tempe said as she starred at the TV, Parker had left cartoons on and she watched as a grey cat chased a small brown house into a hole in the wall then watched as the mouse stuck a trap behind the cat's tail.

"No, I understand, he wouldn't want to leave you anyways. Finally read that letter yet?"

"Yeah, I got a twin." Tempe said then sat on the phone for another hour talking about it; it was around 7:38 when Tempe got off the phone. She sat watching some of the cartoons Parker had left on, while doing so she had managed to turn off the left side of her brain and use her right, for the time being. Analyzing something for enjoyment was sort of stupid.

Around 9:30 Tempe went to bed and thought about her twin, if Dr. Patience Moore was her twin why didn't they look alike? As she questioned this she also wondered what it would have been like growing up with her.

The next morning arrived and Tempe got out of bed around 7:30. She made her way to the shower and changed only to walk into the kitchen to make herself breakfast. Right as she got her cereal down from the cabinet her home phone rang.

"Brennan." She answered.

"Bones? It's me Booth, Parker wanted me to tell you not to eat breakfast, he wants to take you out." Booth said from the other end, making Tempe smile.

"Does Parker want to take me out or do you?"

"Parker, he just doesn't know it yet." Booth said laughing, "We'll be there in 5 minutes."

"Alright, see you then." Tempe said as she hung the phone up.

30 minutes later Tempe, Booth and Parker sat in a diner and ordered their breakfast.

"So what are we going to do today daddy?" Parker asked as he colored one of the kid's menus given to him.

"I was thinking if Bones here was ok with it we could go visit her twin."

"You have a twin Dr. Bones?" Parker asked sweetly giving her a look of shock as he looked up from his coloring.

"Yeah, would you like to meet her?" Tempe asked getting a nod and a smile from Parker.

"Well, then it's settled after this we'll go meet Bones' sister." Booth said just as the food arrived.

An hour later Booth's black SUV pulled into a parking space to the St John's Hospital. Tempe, Booth and Parker got out of the car and walked into the building and up to a receptionist.

"Hi, I was wondering when Dr. Moore will be on her next break, I'm family and would like to see her." Tempe said.

"Her next break is in the hour, you're welcome to wait though." The blonde from behind the desk said.

"Thank you." Booth replied as they took a seat in the waiting room.

"Excuse me miss," the blonde said an hour later, "Dr. Moore is free know."

"Thank you." Tempe said as she made her way out of her chair while carrying a sleeping Parker and made her way to Dr. Moore's office.

"You ready?" Booth asked as they stood looking at the wood door, Tempe shook her head as Booth slowly opened the door for her to walk in.


	19. explainations

Tempe entered the room in front of Booth, Parker still in her arms. Booth followed in behind her and took a seat in a nearby chair, as Tempe did the same next to him.

"Is he ok? Or are you tired of holding him?" Booth asked looking over to her.

"No, he's fine, just slipping." She answered back trying to pick Parker up from slipping out of her arms, Booth reached over and helped situate his son comfortably in his girlfriends arms. They looked to each other and smiled then looked to a second door that opened. From the other door, which stood behind a desk, Dr. Moore stepped out and made her way over to her chair.

"No, Jimmy she's fine. I promise." she mumbled into her cell phone, making her way into her chair then turning to smile at Tempe and Booth then held up her index finger that asked 'one minute please.' "No, Jimmy, she's fine yes I'm eating right and yes I know how to take care of children, no she wont start kicking for another few months. Yes I'll let you know when; my water doesn't break for another 5 months. Jimmy, get back to work and stop worrying, alright love you too, bye." She said and hung up her cell phone. "I'm so sorry, but my husband is becoming a pain in the ass over the news that I'm pregnant he keeps thinking I'm going to go into labor any second." She said laughing, and getting a laugh from the other too. "So I see you two have one of your own, never thought you two were that close."

"What?" Tempe asked confused, then understood when she pointed to Parker in her arms. "Oh no, Parker is his son, I'm just helping baby sit for a while." Tempe said quickly, then wondered how she could even think Parker was her kid, he looked nothing like her.

"Sorry, my fault. So what can I help you with?" she said smiling at them again.

"I have a few questions for you, Dr. Moore. Moore? Your husbands name?" Booth asked staring at her from his chair.

"no my maiden name, I choose to keep my maiden name for my work, I had it hyphenated, but Moore works fine by itself, why?" she asked looking confused.

"Are you adopted?" Tempe asked out of nowhere.

"Why would you ask that, am I in trouble?"

"No your not in trouble we're just a little curious and have a few questions to ask is all." Booth answered.

"Ok, I'll only answer because your FBI though." She said then sat back in her chair, "ask away."

"Are you adopted?" Tempe asked again

"I'm not sure, my mom and dad said I wasn't, but my genes say otherwise."

"What do you mean?" Booth asked.

"Well ever since I can remember I was always putting some dark dye in my hair or some contacts in my eyes. My parents told me I had a problem with my genetics and that I didn't look like them so by wearing contacts and dying my hair I can be seen as their child."

"So those aren't your natural eye and hair color?"

"no, I know my real eye color is blue, not green, but I don't know my real hair color, I've never seen it normally, my parents said if I ever let it grow out to see it's normal color they would disown me, I never questioned it. Why is this so important?"

"Dr. Moore, what if I were to tell you, you were adopted at birth then taken from your twin?"

"I'd say you were crazy, but it sounds possible, I don't even know what I really look like."

"Call me crazy, but it's true."

"Really? Care to tell the story? I've got time."

"Sure, about 31 years ago a woman offers to have a baby for her friend who is unable to produce with her husband. This woman goes to her husband and asks him if he's willing to get her pregnant for their friends, he agrees and the next thing you know 9 month's has passed and a child is being born. Only one problem two come instead of one, twins, they let the couple choose the child they want, but agree to keep both kids together so they know who their twin is, only said friend takes one child and runs off with her husband to another part of the country. Both children grow up never knowing they have a twin sister until it's too late."

"Not the best bed time story, but it does explain a lot, like why I couldn't join finger skating for lack of birth certificate. So do you know who my twin is, who my real family is?" she asked confused. Booth looked to Tempe and nodded; she nodded back and extended her free hand to Patience.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan, your twin. All things you need to know I'm telling the truth are in this folder." She said placing a manila folder on the desk in front of her as she and Booth got up and ready to leave. "any other questions, you can come to me for, bye. Oh and congrats on your child." She said never loosing the seriousness in her voice or face.

Patience sat in her chair looking at the empty room, then to the closed door, she had a twin and she was just inches from her the whole time. She looked down to the folder in her hand went over everything that had been in it, including a letter from a Christine Brennan addressed to Tempe some many years ago.

Well that was that, quick question I forgot, but does anybody remember Tempe's dad's name? I can't believe I don't remember, but I've recently got out of the hospital and my mind has been on other things, sorry. Please review and let me know what you all think, your reviews kept me going in my time of need. thanks! bye


	20. the burial

Hey everybody in a great mood I aced my bones test I had in science class yesterday, one step closer to my future career now if I can only pass my math test tomorrow all will be well. So here is my next chapter I'm finished so please review and let me know what you all think, PLEASE!

* * *

Patience walked through the front door of her house and was greeted by her husband.

"Hey honey how was your day?" he asked hugging her.

"Great Jimmy can you come with me tomorrow?" she answered staring at the letter that had been written to Temperance.

"Sure, where to?"

"The Jeffersonian museum, I have a few questions to ask a certain doctor friend of mine." She answered back and made her way into the kitchen to prepare lunch.

the next day

"Bones I don't see why this can't wait until tomorrow." Booth called following Tempe into the lab and to her office, Parker walked quickly behind him.

"Because if I don't have this one file everything will go wrong." She called back.

"Hello Parker!" Angela called from the other side of the room to the young child; Parker ran over to Angela and embraced her. "It's been a while how have you been?"

"Good, you?"

"great." She answered putting him down and made her way to Booth, who was now standing in front of Tempe's office door. "So what are you guys up to today?"

"We were going to take Parker here for a ride, wherever he wanted to go, but Bones had to make a quick stop for some files." Booth answered smiling.

"I need these files. Booth it's important." Tempe said her head inside one of her many drawers.

"Well sweetie I'm glad you stopped by, that Dr. Moore is here and asking for you." Angela said, then smiled noticing Booth was now in her office and holding the files in his hands, while Tempe still looked.

"Really? Can you send her in please? I can't find the files." She asked then moved on to another drawer, never once looking to Booth.

"Sure," Angela said as she turned to leave, then before out of ear shot yelled, "Booth has the files!"

Tempe looked to Booth then grabbed the papers out of his hand as he laughed and gained a small laugh from Parker.

"Hi, Dr. Brennan," Patience said as she entered the office with her husband behind her. "I came to give you the files back I looked them over and well I must say that according to them we are in fact twins." She said offering the folder to her.

"Yes, look I'm sorry you had to find out this way, but under certain circumstances, it was the best I could offer them to you." Tempe said placing the folder on her desk.

"Understandable, I only wish my mother and father would have told me the truth before hand instead of me calling them up last night for an explanation, but however things don't always go as planned."

"No, I'm afraid not."

"Well I thank you doctor perhaps within time we will see each other again." Patience said and walked out of the office.

"Maybe we will." Tempe muttered and went back to the files at hand.

"I don't believe you Temperance!" Booth yelled once she, Parker and he were the only ones left in the room.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"She's your sister, your twin for god's sake and you've only been reunited with her and the only thing you do is push her away, when your niece or nephew rests inside her?"

"Booth, by blood we're family, yes, but other than that she's a stranger. What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to get to know her, make her apart of your family again. Become the sisters you were born as." Booth said never once loosing eye contact with her.

4 month's later

Four and a half moth's had passed since the case of Nicole Pulaski had been brought to the Jeffersonian museum and now Marcus Pulaski, recently freed from prison stood next to his three children as the body of the young six year old girl was placed in a grave.

It was autumn and the different colored leaves fell from the trees, as Tempe, Booth and Parker stood opposite Marcus and his remaining family. Patience had attended and stood at the foot of the grave looking down crying, she held her bulging stomach and swore on her life she would never allow such a thing to happen to her own child, her husband held her close, trying to calm her down.

"It's hard, you know, every time you never get used to it." Patience told Temperance as she walked to her side to offer her comfort.

Ever since Booth had given Tempe his talk on how they should get to know one another they had, spending time here and there, they were closer then before and were working on a closer relationship as sisters, though Patience still kept her hair black and used her contacts.

"I try to distant myself from it all, but with Parker becoming like a kid of my own I understand how bad it must be to be torn away from the one thing that you can say is yours, though Parker isn't mine I do have a better understanding of it." Tempe said looking over to Booth who held Parker close. Due to Rebecca's new job offering, she wasn't allowed much time with her son, leaving Tempe and Booth with the most time in his life.

"He needs a family Temperance, a full one, not the broken one he has." Patience offered smiling. "Even if he has to gain a step-mom to get it."

"I'm not sure if a step-mom would be great for him, he'd have to like her."

"You up for a challenge?"

"You mean me be his step-mom? If he wants, it's Booth and Parker's call, not mine, but I will always be there for him." She said.

Once the service ended Tempe walked with her sister and brother-in-law to a park across the street, one Booth and Parker were already at.

"That's good, you going to have kids of your own?"

"Me? No, I don't want them. Plus I've got Booth and Parker to worry about, that's like two alone. I don't need one of my own." She said laughing with Patience and Jimmy at her joke.

"Well, my dear sister, this is where we part. I've got some work to catch up on tomorrow before I take my paternity leave." Patience said stopping at the top of a hill and embraced her sister.

"Alright, keep in touch, and lunch is still on for next weekend right?" Tempe asked.

"Yes, I'll see you next week, bye."

"bye." They said, and Tempe walked down the hill towards Booth and Parker.

"Come on babe let's get you home." Jimmy said heading towards the car.

"Wait Jim, watch." She said never moving and looking down to Tempe and Booth.

Parker played on the swing and by a bench, Booth sat talking to Tempe. They sat for a moment, in deep conversation, until Booth got off of the bench and got on one knee in front of her. A small box was pulled out and Tempe's face could be seen lighting up with every second. She nodded her head vigorously and embraced him, kissed him then looked to the ring that lay on her finger.

"You knew he was going to do that, didn't you?" Jimmy asked watching the scene take place.

"Of course, why else would I ask her the questions I did?" She answered back smiling, then turned and walked with her husband to the car.

* * *

Well any good? I'm not sure I debated it for a while, and couldn't come up with anything better; my studies were taking up way too much time. I've got finals in two weeks, then summer school, I need something to keep me busy, plus I'll get more credits for my college resume, the more the better I was told. So tell me what you all think, please I love hearing from you guys. Thanks for all the reviews I've received throughout my whole story you guys kept me going, thanks. 


End file.
